iGet Illogical
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sam goes over to boyfriend, Freddie's, place for a movie night. But somehow, a discussion about Spock leads to a night of fiery passion. Around Freddie, Sam can let down her walls and Freddie gets to see Sam in a way that she lets no one else see her.


**So here's just a random little Seddie fic I thought of. I've been on a bit of a Seddie kick lately…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam checked her reflection in the mirror, quickly running a brush through her hair. She was going over her to her boyfriend's place.

Freddie Benson.

The two had started dating a few days after she kissed him during the lockdown and now, they were toward the end of their senior year of high school.

Tonight his mom would be out for the night until late the next day and Sam was going over to watch a movie. Usually, they hung out at her place since Mrs. Benson hated Sam, but it really killed the mood when Sam's mom would walk by, wearing her new bikini to "break it in".

Sam had chosen a simple outfit. A red short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, jeans and black converse sneakers. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smirk a bit. Puberty had been kind to her, especially in the chest area. And there were suddenly curves were there hadn't been before.

And she knew Freddie loved them.

"I'm heading out!" she shouted as she opened the front door.

"Where?" her mom shouted from her own room.

"Freddie's!"

"Don't come home pregnant!" was her mother's goodbye. Sam just rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I love you too mom!" she said before leaving. She couldn't seem to get to Freddie's place quick enough and when she finally did, was trying to keep the most idiotic grin from breaking onto her face.

Finally, Freddie opened the door. But before Sam could get a word out he pulled her in, closed the door behind her and his lips were on hers.

Sam smiled slightly into the kiss as his tongue clashed with hers and he pressed her back against the door. She always found this dominant side of Freddie kind of sexy.

Finally, their kisses slowed down and Sam grinned.

"Nice to see you too Benson," she chuckled. Freddie chuckled, pecking her lips lightly.

"What are we watching?" Sam asked, strolling over the couch and plopping down onto it.

"Star Trek," Freddie said, turning on the DVD player. It was one of the few movies he and Sam both loved. The movie had the space-geekiness factor for Freddie and for Sam, plenty of action and people getting their butt kicked.

"Awesomeness," Sam said with an approving nod as Freddie sat next to her, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

They watched the movie in a comfortable silence for a while, eventually removing their shoes to lie comfortably on the couch. Sam rested against Freddie's chest, watching the movie, a slight furrow on her brow as she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"Spock is kind of annoying," Sam stated about halfway through the movie.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Everything with him has to be 'logical'," she said, doing a pretty good Spock impression on the last word, "Life isn't logical. He and Uhura being together aren't logical. Hell, _we _are as illogical if it gets, we'd give Spock a freaking aneurysm!" Freddie chuckled, kissing Sam's temple.

"If we're illogical," Freddie murmured against her skin, "Then I never want to be logical." Sam smirked, leaning up toward Freddie, snaking an arm around his neck.

"Then let's get _illogical_," she purred, pressing her lips to his. She pressed her hand to Freddie's chest, pushing him down onto the couch as their lips and tongues clashed.

Freddie's hands frantically worked with the buttons of Sam's vest, sliding it off her shoulders. His fingers danced along the exposed skin, where her shirt had ridden up. Sam let out a low moan. After all these years, even the slightest touch from Freddie could set her skin on fire. Sam shifted slightly, trying to straddle Freddie's waist without falling off the couch.

"Let's take this somewhere…roomier," she breathed. Freddie agreed, grabbing her hand and leading her to his room. The second the door closed, their lips were connected again, a frantic movement of passion. The toppled onto the bed, Sam on top of Freddie. Her fingers clawed as his shirt, their lips parting for just a moment so that she could get his shirt off.

Years of carrying a heavy camera and working out certainly paid off. Sam trailed her nails down Freddie's broad chest, tracing his six pack.

"I've noticed you still have your shirt on," Freddie said with a seductive smirk. Sam grinned, sitting up to throw her own shirt to the side. She enjoyed how Freddie's eyes widened at the sight of her lacy black and red bra.

"I never pegged you for a lace girl," Freddie said, cupping a breast in his hand. Sam breathed in a sharp breath.

"Got it…" she breathed, "When Carly…dragged me with her…into Victoria's Secret…oh." Freddie rolled her nipple between his hands and Sam nearly lost it right then and there. She grabbed on to Freddie's broad shoulders, her breathing heavy. Wetness pooled between her legs and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back for long. She needed Freddie now.

Freddie took advantage of the haze of Sam's mind and rolled over so that he was on top. On of his hands slid into Sam's jeans, pressing against her clit.

"Freddie," Sam moaned, her back arching up to him. Freddie loved these moments when Sam would let her guard down and let him take control. When he got to see the Sam that she never let anyone but him see.

His fingers toyed with her clit and he could feel her getting close…so he stopped.

Sam moaned from the loss of contact.

"Not cool nub," she panted. Freddie looked down at her. Her blonde curls were splayed across his pillow, her cheeks flush and her lips swollen from kissing.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, kissing her softly. Sam smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pulling his body closer to hers.

"I love you Freddie," she murmured against his lips. Freddie smiled, stroking her cheek softly. This was the Sam only he saw. Soft and vulnerable, her walls completely taken down.

"I love you too Sam," he whispered. Sam's hand trailed down the side of his face, over his jaw and lips.

"Freddie?" she asked and Freddie was slightly alarmed at the soft – and maybe even scared? – tone in her voice.

"Yes?" he asked. Sam bit her bottom lip for a moment and then whispered in his ear.

"I'm ready."

Freddie felt as if his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He had always been careful with Sam, not wanting to rush things. Sure, they had done stuff before, but not _that_. Sam nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," she said, not quite looking Freddie in the eye. And was it possible that she was even blushing?

"I've been on birth control just in case," she said softly. Freddie looked down at her…this beautiful girl that he finally had the chance to make completely his.

"Only if your sure," he said. Sam chuckled lightly, finally looking into Freddie's eyes.

"I'm sure Freddie," she said, "Geez, I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one in this situation." Freddie just grinned and kissed her again, slowly, remembering every second.

The rest of their clothes were soon discarded to the floor and as Freddie positioned himself at her entrance, he felt Sam tense slightly.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me," he said softly. Sam nodded and braced herself as Freddie thrust into her.

Damn. She knew the first time was supposed to hurt, but it took all her strength not to shout out.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked worriedly, noticing how her face scrunched up in pain. Sam nodded.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time," she breathed, "Just…don't move for a minute." Freddie stayed still, frightened to hurt Sam even more.

Eventually, the pain subsided and a much more pleasant sensation took it's place.

"Freddie," she said, her hands gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, "You can move." He thrust into her and Sam's threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"Oh God," she moaned.

There was a bit of awkwardness at first, trying to find the right rhythm, but when they did they moved together, a tangle of limbs and sheets, moans and shouts filling the room.

"Sam," Freddie growled in a way that sent a pleasurable sensation down Sam's spine. She had never heard him sound so…animalistic. Their names became the melody in the room as their movements became more frantic, release to close.

Sam's nails dug into Freddie's back so hard that she was pretty sure she probably drew blood, but neither of them cared right now as the haze of their love overwhelmed there senses.

With one final thrust, Sam's orgasm hit her as she screamed out Freddie's name, her back arching clean off the bed. Freddie wrapped an arm around her as his release followed.

For a moment, Sam was so aware of everything. Freddie's arms around her trembling body, his bare skin so hot against hers, his hot breath on her neck, the feeling of him inside her.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Freddie rolled off of Sam, lying next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Wow," Sam panted into his chest. Freddie grinned.

"I'm that good?" he teased. He expected a witty rebuttal from Sam, so it surprised him when she looked up at Freddie with a huge grin on her face and said, "You have no idea." She kissed him, a slow, lazy but loving kiss.

"Mmmm," Sam sighed, snuggling into Freddie's chest, suddenly tired, "I love you Freddie." Freddie smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms, gently running a hand through her blonde curls.

"I love you too Sam," he said.

"Screw Spock," Sam mumbled into his chest, "You can get illogical with me anytime." Freddie chuckled, kissing the top of Sam's head. And eventually, the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

**Wow…that came out better than expected. Took a while for me to think of a movie that both Sam and Freddie would like. I picked Star Trek because, even though I have never seen an episode of Star Trek in my life, it's one of my favorite movies ever. And since Sam, like me, probably isn't into Star Trek kind of stuff the ay Freddie would be, I thought it would be a great movie for both of them. Plus I got to pick on Spock a bit ;) Love the guy, I think he's super hot, but his whole, "That's illogical," thing made me want to smack him after a while -_- But hey, it inspired the title of this fic! 'Cause Sam and Freddie are sort of illogical. They shouldn't be together, but you totally know they're gonna end up together anyway ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked my little Seddie fanfic! Please Review!**

******************And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**  



End file.
